


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, porn this is just porn with an excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever thought of how nice it is to get compliments after coming though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> first fic I'm happy with in ages!! I poured my life into this(lmao), so I hope that it at least serves its purpose as a bedtime story.
> 
> shoutout to a tumblr post i saw that started all this!

"Vegard! Vegard-" Bård’s voice shook and words turned to moans, failing to say his brother’s name again. He held him close, chest pressed against chest, Bård’s arms wound tightly around Vegard, his nails digging into his skin. He continued whimpering, right by his brother’s ear, sounds Vegard never should have heard, but sounds that were only reserved for him.

Bård’s legs were wrapped around Vegard’s waist, his lower body rolling with every thrust the more stout one put on him, fucking him deeply into the bed. 

"I’m so close, Vegard, I’m gonna cum-" he whispered, head falling back onto the mattress when Vegard’s hand around his hard cock worked him faster, edging him even closer to climax. 

Vegard didn’t know what came over him. When they were together, there was a minimal exchange of words, both of them feeling a bit off speaking during sex, but now, as Vegard watched his brother shudder and whine as he reached the peak of pleasure, he leaned down, speaking over Bård’s moans.

"Good boy, good boy," he chanted, hand still around Bård’s cock, stroking him through his orgasm. "You’re such a good boy, you’re so beautiful." As he spoke, he felt how Bård pulled him closer, holding him almost painfully tightly, moaning feebly with every thrust Vegard kept pushing into him. He kept up the vocals, breathing into Vegard’s ear to cum inside him and then kissing his neck, arms and legs still wrapped around him.  
When Vegard finally came, Bård didn’t let go, his legs slid down, but he kept his arms around his brother and hid his face in the crook of Vegard’s neck and breathed in deeply. A hand carded slowly through Vegard’s hair, and he could already feel sleep pulling him in. He could get used to this, and he didn’t think of anything more as his conscience faded.

 

___

 

 

When Vegard woke up again, the room was bright, and he could hear cars passing on the street below the apartment. He opened his eyes, and looked at the ceiling. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he turned his head and looked around, eyes stopping on the body fast asleep next to him.  
Even though they had fallen asleep wrapped up in each other, they had untangled in the night, both having found their regular sleeping positions easily. Bård faced him, both arms were crossed under his pillow, and the duvet was pulled low, leaving his entire back exposed. He could feel Bård’s knee touching his own.

Vegard looked up at the ceiling again, and remembered his actions from the previous night. It caused a red flush to form on his face, and he was glad that Bård wasn’t awake to see. Sex wasn’t a problem, quite the opposite, he slept better the nights when he had gotten to release some pent up frustration and used up all his energy. Sex with Bård was a problem, he knew that, but he’d also decided not to listen to rationality a very long time ago, so he had no quarrels with that. The real problem was what Vegard had said, the night before. The more he thought about what he’d said, the more stupid he felt, he couldn’t believe he let himself say something like that. He wondered what Bård thought of him now.

A faint noise from the other person in bed forced his thoughts to a halt. He looked over, Bård, apparently still asleep, a wave of goosebumps crawling over his skin, all the way from his arms and down to his lower back, and presumably continuing under the duvet.  
Vegard rolled onto his side and pulled the duvet higher up his brother’s body, letting his fingers caress his warm skin as he reached for the heavy cover.

At once, Bård’s eyes snapped open, but he was quick to lower them again to dim out the light. He took a deep breath and seemed to stifle a yawn, looking at Vegard with sleepy eyes.

"Morning," he croaked, voice muffled by the pillow his face was pressed into.

"Good morning," Vegard retracted his hand, folding bother over his stomach as he kept looking to his side. There was a long silence where Vegard anxiously thought of how Bård perceived him, if he remembered last night and if it had changed anything. 

Bård sighed again, mushing his face into his pillow as he repositioned himself onto his side. He looked at Vegard again.

"I’m going to have to take a shower this morning, and you’re coming with me."

Definitely the last thing Vegard had expected to hear, but didn’t get to dwell on, as Bård clumsily moved closer, until his head was resting on Vegard’s shoulder and he could feel his brothers naked body pressed against his side.

"Free ticket to watching me clean up after your mess," Bård’s voice was becoming richer as drowsiness left him. He pushed himself up and straddled Vegard before finding his footing on the floor, and stood out of bed.

"Come on." He leaned over Vegard and kissed him once and proceeded to drag him along to the bathroom.

 

Suddenly, Vegard wasn’t so sure what he said last night was such a bad thing after all. That is, if his assumptions were right, and that Bård being touchier was because he’d complimented him. Either way, this was the first time Bård had let him shower with him, and Vegard wasn’t going to complain.

Both already being naked, Bård stepped right into the shower and pulled Vegard with him, turning on the hot water quickly and then proceeding to press his mouth onto Vegard’s. His lips moved hungrily against Vegard’s and his hands wandered over his body, down his chest, over his sides and up his back. He pressed himself against Vegard and Vegard could feel his brothers hard on, pressing against his hipbone.   
He couldn’t lie, Bård’s excitement had him excited too, Bård’s tongue roaming his mouth and his own hand giving him a few strokes, he was ready to go. The water hit the floor tiles loudly without disruption, dulling the sound of two voices moaning in unison.

Vegard pressed his forehead to Bård’s brow and he felt Bård’s quick, warm breath on his face, but most prominently he felt Bård’s hand wrapped around them both, keeping them together as their cocks slid together, creating a delicious friction that Vegard knew he wouldn’t last much off. He looked at his brother’s face, how flushed his cheeks were and how swollen his lips were from biting them. He felt like commenting on it, but he chose not to, his own cheeks going red from embarrassment as he felt his cock throbbing, the excitement from looking at his brother’s gorgeous face making him hornier than ever. He looked down. Bård’s one hand was on his hip, holding him close, and the other slid up both of their cocks, pumping both quickly with vigour. He felt Bård’s hand at his side gripping tighter, his breath got stuck in his throat for the shortest moment before he let himself go, groaning low as he came, cum seeping from the slit of his cock, running down his length and onto Vegard’s dick. He kept up his pace, grip now slick with sperm and Vegard was quick to follow, slumping against Bård momentarily. He panted and sighed, looking at the shower floor. He missed the close proximity when Bård stepped away, his younger brother stepping under the shower stream.

The water cascaded down Bård’s figure and drops ricocheted onto Vegard in the small space, his skin feeling cold where the water hit him. He watched the taller man from the short distance, his gut felt heavy, he was conscious of how weird the air was between them compared to the night before. Bård didn’t even glance his way.

Bård cleaned himself in silence and Vegard didn’t really know what to do, just stood in silence and watched him wash his hair and body, very close to looking away when his hands slid down and he washed his crotch and ass, but he kept looking, feeling his cheeks getting warmer at the sight of how thorough his brother was.  
He kept thinking back on the night before, how what he’d done was something he had never done before, he’d never complimented his brother in such a way, and Bård had never ever reacted like he did. Vegard failed to remember a single time they had actually fallen asleep together, always sleeping apart. The closest he could think of them being was when their legs would bump and they were too tired to move them away. How Bård reacted after their more recent interaction was closer to reality, Vegard thought of how Bård would roll over and go to sleep as soon as they were finished, only granting him a goodnight before going to sleep. He had to be onto something with this train of thoughts.

Bård was rinsing the soap of himself when Vegard stopped thinking and instead dove in headfirst, wanting to try out his newfound knowledge. He pushed past the tension between them and stepped right up behind Bård, only just capable of leaning his chin on his taller, younger brother’s shoulders. Bård stopped his scrubbing, turning his head the slightest to look at Vegard from the corner of his eye. Vegard brought his hands around his brother’s middle, fingers slipping easily over the wet, soapy skin. The water poured over both of them now, and Vegard swore he could hear his brother purring as he caressed his skin. His hand snaked lower, finding the soft flesh between his legs.

“Again?” Bård breathed out, immediately leaning back against Vegard when he began moving his hand. He got no reply, Vegard pressed kisses onto his shoulder instead, patiently rubbing him and soon feeling him harden in his grip. Vegard noticed how Bård’s eyes fluttered shut and his breath came out heavily through his parted lips. He was beautiful.  
Vegard pushed himself against Bård, forcing him to step forward, out of the stream of water. He shivered lightly but it quickly got replaced by his low moans. He stood nearly pushed against the shower wall, arms raised to support himself against the faint weight of Vegard behind him.

“You’re so warm,” the suddenness of his own words caught Vegard a bit off guard. He had wanted to speak up, but now that he did, it came so abruptly and cut through the silence that had been earlier, and he felt his face growing warm at how awkward his first words were. Bård didn’t seem to notice, or mind at least, he hummed quietly and moaned lightly while Vegard pumped his hard, wet cock.   
He decided to try again, against his better judgement. “You feel so nice.” He shut his eyes and supressed his sigh. He could have bitten off his own tongue.

Bård only groaned, his hips moved slightly, moving in turn with Vegard’s hand, faster and sharper, and he covered his eyes with his forearm, pressed against the wall.

“Keep going,” his voice broke, his chest expanded and the muscles under his skin worked overtime as he whimpered. He turned his head and his hooded eyes met Vegard’s, the delicate and needy expression on his face made Vegard’s stomach flip, and pushed on eager, squeezing the dick in his hand before increasing his speed.

“You like that?” He was breathing quickly himself, warm breath hitting Bård’s throat as his teeth gently grazed his skin. Edged on by the loud moans Bård let out, he placed his lips on Bård’s skin and sucked. “You sound so hot when you moan,” he growled hotly and pumped Bård at a speed that made the younger man wail in pleasure.

“Are you gonna cum now?” With a nod, Bård staggered back, putting his entire weight onto his elder brother, one hand coming to rest over Vegard’s on his chest, the other staying in place a moment longer before falling to his side and balling into a fist. He let out a whimper, and another slightly louder, and finally moaned his release, his muscles contracting and strings of cum shooting from his cock.

“Good, you’re so good Bård,” Vegard said quietly, listening to the mewls that slowly quieted, his quick breaths silenced by the sound of the shower still running behind them. Carefully, Vegard slid his hands from his brother’s body, stepped back under the stream of water and watched him stabilize himself. Bård sighed contently and his shoulders dropped, turned slowly and faced Vegard.

Vegard suddenly found him pulled forward again, Bård meeting his lips in a kiss where their teeth clattered together and Bård forced his tongue into his mouth, sliding it over Vegard’s own tongue and roaming his mouth. Vegard’s eyes were closed and his breath got stuck in his throat, not expecting the rough kiss but not minding it at all. His mind was so clouded he hardly noticed how the water poured down their faces, all he could think of was Bård’s hands wound so tight in his wet hair, the way he would part their lips to take a breath before kissing him with just as much passion as before, and how he hummed against his mouth and the sound vibrated against his lips.  _This_ he liked.

 

They stepped out of the shower after rinsing themselves, dried themselves off in silence but Vegard could feel his brothers eyes plastered on him. So far, Vegard’s theory about compliments was true, as he didn’t even get to finish drying off before Bård was over him again.

 

___

 

   
A day later, things were back to normal. The brothers paced themselves in their regular patterns, although Vegard still walked around with a fuzzy feeling after getting such a special treatment. Yesterday, Bård had acted like a lovesick puppy all day, but the spell had worn off during the night, and Bård was now wandering around with his usual furrowed expression, without giving Vegard much attention at all.  

Vegard wondered why they’d let their relationship come to this. Given, it was just in their nature not to get emotional, and they were quite serious people, despite their jobs, but now that he’d experienced what it’d been like, had they been better with each other, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go back to the silent treatment.

He held his breath as Bård walked past him, looking at Vegard as he did, and Vegard exhaled harshly when his brother had passed. Every fibre in his body longed for attention, and he was desperate to get it, he realised as he watched Bård lazily step into the kitchen.

Bård stood bent down with his head in the fridge, moving some items to the side, but ultimately standing up again with a sigh and with nothing in hand. He kicked the door shut, turned, and leaned himself against the cabinet next to the fridge. Only then did he notice Vegard, standing in the doorway with a serious look in his eyes.

“What?” Bård arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Nothing,” Vegard looked at him some more. “Just thinking.” He considered if he should do it, he could just go for it, what was the worst that could happen? Bård wasn’t one to refuse sex, especially when they were on holiday and had nothing to do. He went for it.  
Bård’s eyes followed him all the way over, brows furrowed and head tilted slightly, until Vegard stood in front of him. There was a moment when Vegard doubted, when for some reason, he was sure Bård would reject him, he didn’t know why, but it just drenched him like a cold shower, but the moment passed and he awkwardly clasped the taller man’s face, pulled him in and kissed him. After the initial surprised noise Bård made, he reciprocated the kiss, placing his arms on Vegard’s sides and pushing him back until he hit the cabinet behind him.

There were no words exchanged then, only knowing glances, Bård’s glazed eyes spoke for him, his aggressive hands let Vegard know how it was going to be, and he let himself be dominated.

 

The chair that was dragged out on the floor complained at the heavy weight that was put on it, creaking loudly when Bård forced Vegard down onto the seat and proceeded to sit on his lap. He had stepped out of his pants and gotten Vegard out of his as well, now eagerly lining Vegard’s dick at his entry.   
Vegard always loved Bård’s excitement during their times together, he loved the bossiness that came over him, how fervent he got and how set on getting what he wanted he was. If Vegard had been in charge, he would have taken it slower, he knew how reckless Bård was, he would rather take Vegard in one go and swallow the pain, than go slow and avoid it. Either way, Vegard loved the feeling of being inside him, prepared or not, the stifling sensation surrounding him made him push up against it, and Bård’s voice broke out into a pained gasp, hands digging into Vegard’s shoulders painfully.

Vegard looked up at his brothers face, wound tight, lips parted and holding his breath as he continued rocking himself down on Vegard. His hands slid up Bård’s thighs, squeezing gently. Vegard brought one hand up to cradle Bård’s neck, pulling his face down to his own, foreheads pressed together. “You’re doing such a good job, don’t stop,” he said as his lips grazed over Bård’s parted ones. “Keep going.” He felt Bård’s breath on his face and took his lower lip between his own.

Bård rolled his hips harder, his hands slid around Vegard and he brought himself down roughly, moaning into Vegard’s mouth in even waves. All Vegard could hear was the mixture of his heartbeat and breath, Bård’s pants and moans, and that tiny warning the chair they sat on gave every now and then. He brought his hands around Bård, shamelessly kneading his ass.   
Bård was so tight around him, Vegard knew he wouldn’t last long, already feeling that familiar sensation building up the faster Bård rode him, but he wanted Bård to be there first, selfishly, he wanted Bård to hold him and treat him well. So he took Bård’s hot member into his hand and pumped him, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed to finish it as quick as possible.   
He broke their kiss and brought his lips to Bård’s throat, kissing and nibbling gently at his skin, murmuring his words of endearment between each kiss.

 “You know, you’re the best,” he smiled against his skin. “You’re my favorite,” he felt Bård’s Adam’s apple bob in his throat at his words. “You are.”

Nothing would ever compare to the feeling of being held by the one you love, Vegard knew that when Bård’s arms were tight around him, mouth pressed into his hair. He was enveloped in him in every way possible and he loved it, loved how desperately Bård held him and how his moans became louder until they became silent, instead tired heaves for breath as he leaned on him.

A hand wound into Vegard’s hair and held him still as Bård kissed his temple. “Hold still.” He said as he climbed off him with weak legs, looking him in the eye as he sank to his knees between Vegard’s spread legs.  
There was definitely a lump in Vegard’s throat, he tried to swallow it down as Bård wrapped his hands around his dick and stroked him, but it only got thicker. Like a wedge, it stopped anything from passing, his breath getting caught in his throat when Bård brought his lips onto him, tongue toying with the swollen head, licking down his side and sucking at the base, wet lips gliding up the hard flesh again, and then taking him into his mouth. Vegard was seeing stars.

He didn’t last long. He came embarrassingly quickly without warning, filling Bård’s mouth with his cum. But he didn’t mind. He swallowed every last drop and kept sucking and kissing him until he was going soft. Then he stood up and kissed Vegard, and it would have been the sweetest kiss, if Vegard just wasn’t tasting himself on Bård’s tongue.

 

___

 

 

How it went from a casual afternoon in front of the TV, to the brothers both with a hand around themselves, panting and grunting and looking at each other, it kind of slipped Vegard’s mind, how it came to that.   
Vegard had only pulled his sweatpants low enough to get at what was necessary, t-shirt pulled up just the slightest as he stroked himself, shamelessly drinking in the sight of his little brother next to him, who had completely discarded his pants, facing Vegard, one foot on the floor to spread himself out, and his head resting on the armrest. He was whining and moaning, his hips bucking up into the hand he worked at a furious pace, pale thighs trembling with each thrust.   
Vegard had known him long enough to recognise the tell-tale signs of him reaching the edge, thrashing his head to the side and gripping the sofa with his free hand, as if needing something to keep him from drifting off.

"Vegard,-" his brother’s voice broke through the sound of Vegard’s heart drumming in his ears. He met Bård’s eyes, looking at him pleadingly. His lips formed his name again. “Vegard-“

He kept at his pace, stroking himself as he watched his brother struggle to form his words properly.

  
“Say something nice,” a hot sensation ran through Vegard’s body as Bård’s cheeks reddened. He continued his admission: “It’s hot- when you say nice things, I need it, I’m so close-“  
Vegard hadn’t expected that of his brother, ever, to hear him beg for something while he was on the brink of orgasm, and it drove him wild and tipped him over, the heat pooling in his groin igniting and his cock pulsing as he came, still hearing his little brother repeat his little plead next to him.

He didn’t waste any time, didn’t dare to lose this moment, he wiped his hand on his pants and watched Bård, watched his big eyes watching him, his rosy lips repeating the same word again and again without stop: “Please please please please please, please-“

Vegard crawled towards him, heart still racing and hands shaking, completely in awe at the sight in front of him. Now that he didn’t have the need for release clouding his mind, he could appreciate just how amazing it was, what was unfolding before him.

“Vegard, please-“ Bård’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Little brother," he leaned over Bård, came so close that he could feel him quivering all over, placed his lips by his ear, and in turn felt Bård’s shuddering breath caress his skin, heard his delicate whimpers in close proximity.

“Please, I’m-“

"Are you gonna cum now?" Vegard interrupted him, turned his voice as low as he could as his lips brushed against Bård’s ear. He felt Bård’s legs hooking behind his thighs, and he picked up the slick sound of him furiously jerking his cock.

“I’m so close—so—Vegard,” he sobbed his brother’s name.

"That’s good because you’re so fucking gorgeous when you come, so beautiful," he turned his head and let his lips brush over Bård’s cheek until he reached his mouth, where he hovered for a moment. “Let’s see you be a good boy.”

Bård squeezed his eyes shut and Vegard felt his mouth go slack against his, he felt himself get pulled closer, Bård’s legs wrapping tighter around him and he groaned silently, muted by Vegard’s kiss as his orgasm finally pulsed through him.

  
“Good boy,” Vegard pulled away and whispered. “Fuck Bård, you’re amazing, everything about you, I just – it’s –,“ he looked into his brothers dilated eyes, the clear blue colour only a thin line compared to the black drop in the center. He kissed his forehead and pulled away.   
Even though he’d always felt the same strong feelings for Bård, never a doubt in his mind what he felt, he had never sounded more sure when speaking them now.

“I love you.”

 

___

 

Vegard went to bed early in the evening. He was completely drained by the past couple of days, and he was sure he would pass out from exhaustion if he didn’t get to sleep quickly. So he went to bed alone. But it didn’t take Bård long to follow, only half an hour later did he join him, awkwardly crawling over his sleeping elder brother to get to his side of the bed. He wasn’t quiet or tried to be gentle, in fact, he did his best to be as loud and difficult as possible, and when Vegard didn’t stir from his excessive movements, he simply jabbed him in the ribs and watched him wake up with a jolt.

“Make room,” Bård said, and Vegard blinked stupidly. He automatically moved his arm and watched with bleary eyes as Bård shuffled in the dim light and laid down next to him, head on Vegard’s shoulder and an arm draped over his stomach.

Vegard laid his head down on the pillow again. He could feel Bård’s foot slowly going up and down his shin, and he was snuggling his face against his upper body. He wasn’t going to say anything about how unusual this was, but he only hoped it would last. He brought his hand up and around Bård’s back, cautiously bringing him in closer, and Bård let him.

“Goodnight Vegard.” He could feel Bårds calm breath on his chest, and sensed a near invisible kiss on his skin.

“Goodnight.”

He could get used to this.


End file.
